Sigil Scribing
Overview A branch of Artificing, Sigil Scribing is the process of inscribing powerful Arcane Sigils intended to cast spells in an active or latent fashion. Sigil Scribing is a process that can be completed in a multitude of different shapes and sizes, ranging from simple carvings, to beautiful works of art. In order to create such powerful tools of the Arcane, one must have a focused mind, and guided knowledge of the magic one wishes to harness. Sigils are an inherently static form of magic, but in the right hands can be used to the advantage of the user. Though the process of Sigil Scribing has many uses, in the hands of an inexperienced Artificer, the results can turn very dangerous and even deadly. Sigils In the eldritch domain of the Astral Plane, soars the undulating and ever changing expanse, its astral constellations dotting the azure sky from horizon to horizon. From within these constellations the source of magic was discovered, and with it the ability to cast spells. Spell casting is generally taught through the use of Grimoires, tomes inscribed with these powerful sigils by experienced Artificers. Though Grimoires are not required to learn magic, they can help speed the process by allowing those with the Gift to learn these Sigils without having to seek and inscribe the constellations themselves. As it is known within Aevonhold, there are an infinite number of Arcane Sigils pertaining to all forms of magic holding with them the intent of the Arcane, known and unknown. As such, there are still those who venture forth, risking their minds and dreaming of the Astral Plane to further inscribe and study the Arcane. Grimoires Tomes created for the sole purpose of holding a breadth of Arcane knowledge within their pages, Grimoires are tools for the use of magical study and storing Arcane Sigils, which can cause a Grimoire to emanate Arcane energy itself. Ranging in size and craftsmanship, Grimoires can refer to a variety of books, notes or single scraps of parchment inscribed with Arcane Sigils, allowing the reader to focus the on the intent of the power held within the abstract symbols. Grimoires are simply created from the act of inscribing Arcane Sigils to pages within any given parchment, allowing the intent of the magic to flow through them. The process of inscribing a Grimoire is usually achieved through the use of both Arcane and Conductive essence, applying both of the materials grinded into a fine dust to each page and, with a focused mind, inscribing the Arcane Sigils with a material to alter the page such as Ink, Pigment or Blood. Grimoires are most often used as a tool for magical study, but with the right Sigils and materials, a Grimoire can also be used to cast spells, serving as a magical conduit. Material Scribing A primary component of Sigil Scribing, Material Scribing is the process of inscribing Arcane Sigils on solid material. From stone, wood, gemstones and even skin, Material Scribing is a process that can be applied to multiple situations, allowing an Artificer to create magical wards and barriers, conduits for casting and even directly tattooing the Sigils onto skin all for a variety of passive and active effects. Way Scribing The most rudimentary form of Material Scribing, Way Scribing is the process of simply inscribing Arcane Sigils onto stationary materials such as stone, earth and man made constructs. Way Scribing is also the most common form of Sigil Scribing known to Aevonhold, allowing an Artificer to easily inscribe both plain and complicated Sigils for a variety of uses. However, Way Scribing is not without its limitations as the process of inscribing the powerful Sigils onto unrefined material can cause the intended spells to falter and weaken, resulting in less powerful effects and in some cases, backfire dangerously. Due to this, Way Scribing is commonly used to inscribe passive spells. Conduit Creation Regarded as the most recognized form of Artificing throughout Aevonhold, Conduit Creation is a complicated and involved process, requiring that the Artificer holds a deep knowledge of the Arcane, and its relationship with material forms. Conduits can be created in a multitude of forms, ranging in size and craftsmanship Conduits are an integral part to many mages ability to cast, and as such, the demand for efficient and powerful Conduits is apparent throughout the realm. The process of creating a Conduit can differ between Artificers and the quality, safety and efficiency can vary greatly as well. The complicated endeavour can be broken down into 3 steps: Component Acquiring, refining and assembling the proper components in order to create the initial form to be used in the process is the first step in creating an efficient and well attuned Conduit. Some Artificers would argue that this is the most important step, and also one of the hardest, especially if one wishes to create a greatly efficient Conduit. Specific materials throughout Aevonhold are more attuned to the Arcane than others, some in great abundance and some in rare quantities, creating a vast market for Artificers wishing to create powerful Conduits for a variety of specific uses. Process Augmenting, reinforcing and amplifying a magical Conduit and its characteristics through a variety of magical and physical processes. Conduits can be altered, with the right components, to attune to certain branches of magic, require special operation or even attune to specific spells. Sigilcraft The final stage of Conduit Creation, Sigilcraft is the act of inscribing Arcane Sigils upon the nearly finished Conduit, granting the Conduit the ability to cast spells. Depending on the arrangement of the Sigils, the branch of magic the Sigils pertain to, the components and the processes in which the Conduit itself is forged and augmented, Conduits can be created for a variety of different applications. Tattoo Scribing A less commonly practiced form of Material Scribing, Tattoo Scribing is an ancient act of inscribing Arcane Sigils directly onto the skin in order to elicit effects similar to Way Scribing. Perhaps the precursor to modern Sigil Scribing, Tattoo Scribing is a process known to the older societies of Aevonhold, with ties to Lyverian, Deurlen and a multitude of Aurosi subcultures. The process can be quite painful and unstable, requiring the user to use both Arcane Essence and indelible inks in tandem to inscribe Arcane Sigils directly into the skin in order to actively and passively cast spells. Though the process can result in a powerful, sometimes permanent form of casting for the user, the process can also turn dangerous and in some cases cause lifelong pain and even death. With a large emphasis on surface area, sometimes requiring large portions of skin for powerful spells, the Sigils can be extremely fragile, single interruptions via injuries and scars can render spells and even entire branches of magic at the casters disposal completely useless until the interruption is mended fully. Category:Browse Category:Magic Category:Magic Theory